Joji Yuki
Riderman (ライダーマン Raidāman?) (also known as The Avenging Demon or Kamen Rider No. 4) is a fictional character, an anti-heroic protagonist from the tokusatsu television series, Kamen Rider V3. He was the first Kamen Rider to wield personal weapons, and the first (and so far only) Kamen Rider whose face is partially exposed. He is portrayed by Takehisa Yamaguchi (山口 豪久 Yamaguchi Takehisa?, credited as Satoru Yamaguchi (山口 暁 Yamaguchi Satoru?)) in the original V3 series. Joji Yuki Joji Yuki (結城 丈二 Yūki Jōji?) is a former member of the organization known as Destron. Sometime during his youth, Joji Yuki was abandoned and was considering suicide when The Great Leader personally intervened and adopted him. Yuki considered him his savior and willingly swore allegiance to Destron. He served loyally for Destron's cause as top scientist until a jealous Marshall Armor framed him for being a traitor of Destron to cover up his failures of defeating Kamen Rider V3.[3] As a result, he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. At first, he only sees Marshall Armor as his enemy and not the Destron Organization itself; furthermore, to prove his innocence to Destron, he seeks out to defeat Kamen Rider V3. However, he learns the truth about Destron and eventually joins Kamen Rider V3's cause. Even after joining V3 his devotion to the Great Leader was so strong he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him by jumping in the way of V3's Fatal Kick. When asked by Kazami why he did such a thing he revealed his past relationship with the Great Leader and admitted that he simply couldn't let his savior be killed right in front of him. He pledges himself to V3's mission after this. Near the end of the series, he supposedly died in a Pluton Rocket explosion. Kamen Rider V3 posthumously declared him to be Kamen Rider No. 4.[4] In reality, he managed to survive. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, it is explained he survived the explosion and landed in Tahiti where he lost his memory, but regained it when fighting a Crab Kaijin who was really a resurrected Marshall Armor. In the live action series, his return was seen in Kamen Rider X's movie, 5 Riders vs King Dark, where Yuki Joji returns from Tahiti to fight the Government Of Darkness in Japan alongside the other Riders. He is among the veteran Kamen Riders who help Kamen Rider Black RX fight the Crisis Empire near the series finale. Cassette Arms (or Attachment Arms) What Riderman lacked in technological strength of Kamen Riders #1, #2, and V3, he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons to meet his needs. *Rope Arm: Riderman's default Arm, which is used in various ways. As means of escape, climbing, and combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuki to use and adjust to various situations. There is his default Hook Arm, with hook attachment, for climbing and combat. When the mace end is attached, he gets his Swing Arm, which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. Then, there's the Net Arm, where Yuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). Finally, there's the Sickle Arm which has been seen in various promotion; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed it is simply used for combat. *Power Arm: Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. *Drill Arm: It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). *Machine Gun Arm: Only seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It is used to destroy the crab mutant, Marshall Armor and has the appearance to be a regular machine gun. *Operation Arm: Only seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It is used to repair V3's damaged Double Typhoon after V3 lost to Southern Cross in a battle. Category:Characters Category:Riders